


Undoing

by mocrow



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Art, Digital Art, Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-21 17:59:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17047931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mocrow/pseuds/mocrow
Summary: A Critmas gift for akadiene, who requested Caleb after having done The Thing.What do you do when you bend reality so hard that it breaks?





	Undoing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [akadiene](https://archiveofourown.org/users/akadiene/gifts).



> Happy holidays! I hope you like the direction I went with your prompt--once I read it, I couldn't get this idea out of my head!
> 
> edit: posted [here](http://mocrow.tumblr.com/post/181882534537/a-gift-for-a-critmas-exchange-on-ao3the-prompt) on tumblr and [here](https://twitter.com/mocrows/status/1083157641541664769) on twitter


End file.
